The Red One
by Rainbow Engel
Summary: "They didn't know they would find each other in such an ordinary place. For something as extraordinary as this, a meeting in a muggle book store is the least likely of places to meet." So, I'm new at this, and i'm not good with summarizing, but give it a shot, plz. I'll put any warnings at the beginning of chapters, but be warned there is some guy on guy action! M is for saftey!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did. Any and all recognizable characters, places and things are the product of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

He walked by the party goers completely un-noticed. Surprising, considering who he was. Then again, this was the muggle part of London. He amped up the built in heating charm in his trench coat to 7 as a cool, brisk wind suddenly blew through his bones. He'll have to remember to thank the twins for adapting his cloak into a more muggle appropriate coat. He found the little café they were to meet at with ease. Even after 6 years the neighborhood hadn't changed much. She was sitting in a booth near the back, her hair in a mad state, her eyes weary. She stood as he approached.

"It's been a while, Harry." Said male extracted a small vial filled with a clear liquid from his coat pocket before removing the garment and sitting across from the haggard woman.

"So it has been, Aunt Petunia." The woman sighed as she re took her seat. "Have you finally left that oaf of a husband of yours?"

Petunia sighed again. "Yes Harry, the papers were finalized this morning, though how you were able to get lawyers to work on a holiday is beyond me." Harry shrugged.

"Money talks, even in my world." Petunia sighed once more before turning her attention to the vial on the table. "Is that it then?"

"Yes Aunt. If you are truly his soul mate, the potion will turn silver with a drop of your blood. His has already been added, so you are the deciding factor." Harry leaned back in his seat and took in his aunt. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could always wait a bit if you wish."

"No," Petunia replied, "I've waited long enough. I_ need _to know if Lily was right."

Harry sighed, and then extracted a dark ebony wand. "Alright then. Give me your finger." Petunia let out one last sigh and held out her right hand. Quickly, Harry muttered a spell and made a small cut across her middle finger before letting a drop of blood fall into the vial. Healing the cut, he said, "We will know for sure in a minute. Would you care for some coffee?"

"No thank you, Harry. You've done more than enough for me as is."

"It's not a problem, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, smiling for the first time. "It's nowhere near how much I owe you for getting me out of that house when I was ten."

"Yes, but if I had acted sooner, you wouldn't have had to spend these past 6 years on your own." She replied worriedly. "How have you been? Have you been eating well? Has your scar been bothering you?" She looked at him concerned.

Harry's smile got bigger. 'I'm just fine Aunt. Darron has been keeping us both in tip top shape. He's almost _too_ obsessed with his health now. Won't even eat dessert every once and a while. If you didn't know any better, you wouldn't believe he was the same boy!"

Petunia smiled, relieved."That's good to hear. So he changed his name to Darron, then? And your magic? Have you both been careful?"

Harry relaxed further in his seat. "Our magic is fine, Aunt. We've been practicing even more since we discovered we didn't have the Trace. Turns out it's placed on 1st years' wands when they enter the great hall. And can you blame him for changing his name? Dudley isn't exactly one of the top ten most popular baby names, you know."

"Well a mother worries you know. He's at your hide out holding down the fort then, I suppose? And don't you go around blaming me for that god awful name! It was Vernon who insisted on it." She scowled at her ex husband's name.

"We couldn't exactly leave it empty, now could we? What with all of the hunters about. And I never said I blamed you for that name."

"It was implied."

Harry smiled again and looked at his watch. "I do believe that the potion is finished now, Aunt." Petunia looked suddenly anxious. In the background Harry could vaguely hear the partiers starting to count down.

_"10…9…8…"_

"Are you ready?" He asked, grasping the vial.

_"7...6…"_

"As I'll ever be."

_"5…4…"_

Harry glanced down at the vial and smiled.

_"3…2…"_

"Congratulations Aunt Petunia. You are in fact the soul mate of on Severus Snape." She smiled in relief.

_"1… Happy New Year!"_

* * *

**So as this is my first story, I would like some feedback please. Anything, really. I'm doing this un-beta'd, so if you see a grammar or spelling mistake, or if i didn't make anything very clear, please let me know!**

**~Rainbow, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Romione, Hinny and Bill/Fleur wouldn't be even hinted at.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. To start with, the Weasley twins had charmed all of the socks in Hogwarts to put on a circus act that would put the Ringley Brothers to shame. While it was amusing to watch poor Hagrid's socks shoot themselves out of magically transfigured canons (really, those two boys are quite remarkable wizards), he was not happy to find that his favorite silk socks (the ones that were a delightful shade of neon pink with bright orange polka dots), had committed sock suicide by jumping into a Slytherin 1st year's morning pumpkin juice from the top of their house banner.

It went downhill from breakfast. Being Supreme Mugwump looks fine and dandy on paper, but the amount of all the paperwork that required his attention would have made him refuse the position had he known about it from the beginning (perhaps this is why they didn't tell him about it).After that there was the owl revolt after Mrs. Norris got into the owlry (again), the small spider infestation that somehow made it's way into the herbology section of the library, Peeves scaring all of the paintings near the Hufflepuff commons into believing there was a demon after them (subsequently frightening the Hufflepuffs as well), the incident in the dungeons that was surprisingly not started by the Weasley twins (for once) involving a baby whomping willow, half of Hagrid's chickens, 20 lbs. worth of glitter and a rubber duck (don't ask), and now this. Albus sighed.

"Severus, my boy, are you telling me you are leaving Hogwarts indefinitely to search for a woman, whom may not even exist, because your best friend, who has been dead for almost 15 years, sent you a letter telling you to do so?"

"Yes." Severus said coolly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WOULD POSSESS YOU TO DO SUCH AN INSANE THING!?"

He didn't mean to snap. He was stressed and overworked, especially at his age. Severus, however, didn't know as such. He again regarded to the headmaster coolly, but there was an obvious fire in his eyes, now.

"If you do not wish for me to believe my best friend, whom, even after I destroyed our relationship so throughingly it's a miracle she even considered doing this for me, then I'll have to make my leave of absence a bit more… permanent, headmaster."

Albus sighed once more. "My boy, please forgive me. Of course I would like for you to go and search for your soul mate. No one in this school deserves that more than you. But what of your classes, Severus? There are a very small number of potions masters in Britain, you know."

"Do not worry about my classes, Headmaster. I have left a sufficient amount of work for each of them to complete that should keep them busy until their finals. If that is all, I would like to be going, now."

Albus just frowned. "Well… I don't see why you shouldn't-"

The slamming of his office door cut him off. Albus sighed again and caught a picture on his desk in his sights. It was of a smiling baby boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a wide smile on his face and a stuffed wolf in his arms.

"Oh, Harry, my grandson, how I wish you were here to put a smile on this old man's face." Albus closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day at all.

* * *

**So i've noticed I have a thing for sighing. I just don't have a better word or action for my characters to do. Any suggestions? For those of you that son't know, if you get silk wet, it completely ruins it, hence, why Albus was upset with his socks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I'd like to apologize for taking 20 years to update (ok fine! Three months!) This Happens often, which is why this is my first story on this site. I'll get an idea, write up a couple of chapters, and then my muse will decide to be a total bitch and run off with Eric McCormack. (Not that I blame her. The man is HAWT!) Side note; has anyone been watching that new show on TNT Perception? It's in its second season and I'm addicted. Next I'd like to say that as a result of Cello (that's my muse. Yes she's named after the string instrument. Screw you judgers!) Running off with incredibly hot actors (the first time she did it she ran off with Hugh Jackman) my posts are sporadic with various amounts of time separating them. I apologize in advance. Now I'd like to answer a review I got from **_**Babywolfchick1142**_**. Love the name btw. I understand that the changing of character names can be aggravating, but I changed Dudley's name firstly because Dudley Potter doesn't sound as nice as Darron Potter and secondly because Dudley is a GAWD awful name and since Dudley… Darron…WHATEVER is a good guy in this story he needs a badass name. Lastly I'd like to say that I have no idea beyond pairings where this story is going so any ideas you people may have are much appreciated and if I like them I'll put them in. if I think it's crap it still might be in the story in some way. I don't know. BTW if anyone has a better name for the story let me know, it's driving me nuts. Wow this A/N is long. I'll end it here before I start writing out my will. I don't own Harry Potter or any recognizable anything blah blah blah… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

HRPOV

Hermione Granger shot up in her bed, sweat dripping down her spine, heart racing. She looked around at her sleeping dorm mates and slowly calmed herself down. She tried to think back to the nightmare she had, but like the last few nights, it evaded her. The glimpses she did receive confused her greatly. Fourteen figures surrounding a fifteenth, dark shadows falling from the sky… no… descending to attack. Smaller shapes crawling out from these shadows and biting seven of the original fourteen. They looked remarkably like spiders… _NO!_ She yelled in her mind. Ron must be getting to her. _But still…_ she mused. Hermione sighed. Classes started up again the next morning. She needed sleep. Hermione closed her eyes and laid back in bed, silently praying the nightmare wouldn't return.

HPOV

Harry smiled at his aunt as she gazed lovingly at her little sister's childhood friend. It was sweet… after he got over how incredibly nauseating they had been. Honestly, he loved his Aunt and all but he didn't need to see how well her love life was going, especially when his was shit. He knew his mother had predicted him having a soulmate, but sometimes he had to doubt her gift. It wasn't perfect.

"You alright there, bro?" harry jumped at the quiet voice of his favorite twin.

"Yeah, Angel," he replied, looking down at the 5'4" Columbian brunette. Her Hazel eyes flashed with knowledge as her full, pale pink lips pulled down into a frown.

"Doubting Aunt Lily again? You know it will happen when the time is right." She said as her twin Daemon sidled up to them.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like it won't happen at all. I know he's out there somewhere, but what if Mum was wrong and we don't meet in this lifetime?" Harry sighed and turned away from the identical girls.

"Harry," Daemon's slightly raspier voice echoed in his ears, the difference only noticed by him. "You have to have faith that Aunt Lily was right. You can feel that she was. We all can! We WILL find our virtues and we WILL stop Him. The four of us are already together. The other Three are surely having their dreams now as we speak. You also must remember that none of us meet out soulmates until after we meet the Keepers and your Grandfather. You absolutely CANNOT give up on this yet big brother. Not when we are so close!" By this point Daemon had come around her brother and was now looking Harry in the eyes. "So close. Don't give up. We can and we WILL make it through this." Harry smiled at her optimism.

"alright. I'll believe. But not in a prediction that may or may not be real. I'm going to believe in you and Angel. Firstly, because we wouldn't be here if I didn't to begin with." Now Harry's smile was a full blown smirk. "Secondly because I'm pretty sure Angel stole some of Darron's lemon pound cake." He finished, looking at said twin with a fork in her mouth who at some point in Daemon's speech had snuck off to the kitchen for a late night snack. Angel looked up from her plate guiltily.

"It's good cake! So sue me!" she cried around a mouthful of lemony goodness. Swallowing, she said, "don't tell Darron."

"Too late." Came the miffed reply from behind her. Angel didn't even look behind her. She handed her plate to her twin and bolted, Darron hot on her heels, screaming angrily. As Harry and his family laughed at the sight, he looked around at the people in the room and decided even if his mother was wrong, he wouldn't give up his family for anything.

_All across Europe seven redheads shot up in their beds, all of them feeling an overwhelming sense of loss, as if some part of them was missing. All seven redheads slowly let out heaving sighs before laying back down in their beds, hoping tomorrow the feeling would be gone._

**So it's short. I'm sorry. I found a prologue to an original story I abandoned forever ago while writing this and I have a better idea as to where this is going but I'm still a little iffy as to when everyone meets. Quick Quiz! Who are the seven red heads I mentioned? If you don't get this I'm finding you and burning anything HP related you own! TTYL BITCHES!**

**~Rainbow OUT!**


End file.
